The Belied Beginning
The Belied Beginning is the first act (episode) of''' Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light. Video Synopsis A regular sparring match between two famous heroes ends in disaster as they learn how they are involved in a destructive prophecy and must team up with a group known as fan characters to collect the materials needed to save their worlds. Plot Characters Video Game Characters '''Major Protagonists *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario Mario *Master Hand Minor Protagonists *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Knuckles the Echidna *Luigi Mario Antagonists *Petey Piranha *Mephiles the Dark *Dark Bowser *Mecha Sonic *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Lemmy Koopa Fan Characters Major Protagonists *Danix *Sadia *Scornic *Digikoopa *Siro *Dark Chaos *Sergio *Master Brawler *Jordan *Masterells *Frost X. Forest Minor Protagonists *Darkness *Light Antagonists *Nazo *Hedro Ahriman Other *Silhouettes Major Events Battles *Mario Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog *Darkness vs. Light *Team Mario vs. Petey Piranha *Team Sonic vs. Mephiles the Dark *Team Mario vs. Dark Bowser *Team Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic *Mario Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr. Differences from Original Characters *DX, Dairo, Dalia Mason, Flaric, Small Fry, High Volts, Tunami, Shin, Shadow Android, and Fawful do not appear in the reboot. They were removed due to having little impact on the original Darkness and Light's plot. *Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Koopalings were not present in the original Darkness and Light. *In the reboot, Petey Piranha is unable to speak. Plot *The original Darkness and Light had 20 episodes in total. Due to how short a majority of these episodes were, the reboot compresses Episodes 1-10 into one episode. *Scenes of Mario and Sonic leaving their homes to meet for their match were not present in the original Darkness and Light. *In the original Darkness and Light, Mario and Sonic fought on the Brawl Final Destination. In the reboot, they fought on Yoshi's Island. *In the original Darkness and Light, Master Hand had transported Mario and Sonic to a gray background. In the reboot, this was changed to the Melee Final Destination. *Darkness and Light's fight was not shown in the original Darkness and Light. *In the reboot, none of the characters can break the fourth wall. Various characters in the original Darkness and Light were able to do so due to the plot's tone mostly being humorous and only being serious on the last few episodes. The reboot's tone matches the overall tone that was set in Fire and Ice. *Team Mario and Team Sonic were unnamed groups in the original Darkness and Light. *In the original Darkness and Light, Team Mario and Team Sonic had to search for one of their items in other worlds besides the Mushroom World and Earth. In the reboot, they only have to search for their items in the Mushroom World and Earth, respectively. *In the original Darkness and Light, Team Sonic fought Mephiles in one of the worlds within the Kingdom Hearts universe. In the reboot, Team Sonic fights Mephiles in Central City. *In the original Darkness and Light, Mario and Sonic would land the final hits on their opponents by using Darkness and Light's powers. Before the final hits ended, their opponents would disappear somehow. In the reboot, Mario and Sonic never used Darkness and Light's powers during their teams' battles and Nazo would teleport their opponents away after they have won the battles. *In the original Darkness and Light, Sadia had joined Team Sonic after Team Sonic's fight with Mephiles. She replaced DX, who had been injured during the fight. In the reboot, Sadia has been a member of Team Sonic since the team's formation. *In the original Darkness and Light, Team Mario's second opponent was Bowser, whom they have fought twice on Yoshi's Island. During their first encounter, Bowser was rescued by Hedro and only fought Mario and Sergio on the second encounter. In the reboot, Dark Bowser is the team's second opponent and Hedro was only present to distract Team Mario while Nazo teleported Dark Bowser away. *In the original Darkness and Light, Team Sonic's second opponent was Dark Bowser, whom they have fought on the Brawl Battlefield. In the reboot, Mecha Sonic is the team's second opponent and he is fought in one of Dr. Eggman's abandoned bases. *In the original Darkness and Light, Hedro was independent and had once planned to form a team with some of the other antagonists. In the reboot, Hedro is working with the antagonists. *In the original Darkness and Light, Mario was separated from his team after meeting and fighting Bowser Jr. (in his Shadow Mario form) in Bowser's castle. While looking for his team, Mario encounter Metal Sonic and defeated him. Later, Mario went to Yoshi's Island to save his team from one of Bowser Jr.'s attacks and defeated Bowser Jr. without his team's aid. In the reboot, Bowser and Bowser Jr. separated Mario from his team by using Bob-ombs to send his team to a lower floor. Mario then fights Bowser and Bowser Jr. on their airship, which crashes in Dimble Wood. Other *The original Darkness and Light was made by using Paint and Windows Movie Maker. The reboot was made by using Macromedia Flash 8. *Textboxes were not present in the first 17 episodes of the original Darkness and Light. *The original Darkness and Light did not have an ending and only showed the credits on a black screen. The song that would play during the credits was different for each episode. *A narrator is present in the reboot in order to help the plot progress faster. Trivia